After Thoughts
by AC-Chan
Summary: I was so addicted to The Blue Spirit episode and admit it, you were too that I had to write a little mini story about it. Two Parts Completed
1. Chapter 1

My good gosh was The Blue Spirit a great episode! I couldn't believe my eyes when they showed who was behind the mask. My mouth hit the floor and stayed their long after the episode was over. So I owe this fanfic to The Blue Spirit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Why?" No other words would come into his mind as he silently gazed up at the ceiling from his bed. He tried to apply logic to the question, but was unsatisfied that the answer always remained the same. For his honor, for his nation, and for his place on the throne. But it seemed that for everything he was desperately trying to restore, he always ended up forsaking them.

The mission had ended in utter failure. He had lost the Avatar once again, but what made it worse was the fact that he had saved him. Prince Zuko. The one, whose sole purpose was to capture the boy, was the one responsible for him now running free once again. Running freely back to his friends.

'Friends. How he could even consider such nobodies friends is beyond my comprehension. The girl was nothing more than a novice water bender. And that so called _warrior _brother of hers. He can barely defend himself, let alone others. Nobodies. Insignificant water tribe members. They're not even worth my thoughts.'

'And what made him possibly believe that I would want to join his little misfit group of friends? Did he believe that I would be jump at the chance to go along in his childish adventures and learn the value of friendship or some junk like that? Hmph. That's the last thing I need from him.'

'That little speech of his meant nothing. He could never understand why I did such a thing. Helping him was just a step toward my ultimate goal. As soon as the opportunity arises, I will capture the Avatar. No speeches, pleas, or debts will stand in my way. I've waited for two long years and nothing can stop me now.'

'Admiral Zhao will not stand in the way of my destiny. If he had taken the Avatar back to my father, I'd lost everything. I'd have nothing now. Forever banished, living in my own shame and dishonor. My father would never accept me. Taking back a failure son would disgrace his honor. '

'And Uncle. What would he do? After two years at sea, chasing something that was supposedly lost to the world, then finally locating the Avatar only to have it snatched away because I was too incompetent to seize my chance. He trained me for two long years, so that when I ultimately encounter the Avatar, I would be the victor. After coming this far and throwing away everything for me, I cannot fail him. I won't fail him.'

'My nation. I hope that you can forgive me for what I've done. My rescuing of the Avatar held only my best intentions for you. I'd never put anything above your needs. Keeping Zhao away from the Avatar is in the best interests of the nation. With the Avatar, who knows how much power that man will gain. I can't let him weasel his way up the ranks of the army.'

The fire nation flag gave no sign of recognition or forgiveness. The crimson mixed together with the golden yellow to form the small flame of power. Power was everything in the world. To have power meant you were in control. If the Air Nomads had possessed power, they'd still be alive. If the Water tribes and Earth kingdom possessed any power, they'd be winning the war. Power is everything in the world.

'Power is everything in the world. With power you can crush a village and control a nation. You are nothing without it. Hmph. If power is all it takes to win, then why are we so afraid of twelve year old boy?'

Zuko turned away from the depressing reminder of his banishment. He wanted nothing more than to forget the events of today. To forget the fact that no matter how he tried to justify his actions, he had betrayed his nation. To forget that he had helped the Avatar escape and at the same time hurt dozens of fire nation soldiers. To forget that he had protected the Avatar from his nation. To forget his treacherous thoughts that opposed all his father's beliefs. And to desperately forget that he had missed his chance to capture the Avatar.

'Friends. One hundred years ago was a long time, Avatar. Things change and so do people. You can keep on dreaming in your perfect little world, but one day you'll have accept the fact that we're enemies. I will capture you. It is the only way to regain my honor. And because of that, we can never be friends.'

I've decided that this will be a two parter. First chapter is from Zuko and the second chapter is from Aang. Reviews are always welcomed and I hope everyone is having a fun summer!

ACChan


	2. Chapter 2

Hika- Thanks so much for reviewing! I don't when Zuko learned all those ninja moves, but he was just amazing in that episode! And I hope you do write a story on the Blue Spirit (I have no idea how they came up with the name either). I'd love to read.

Rujutoshi- I know how you feel. I'm hoping the two will join up later. Thanks for the review!

Evil Retasu-chan- No I haven't done any other Avatar stories. This is my first and I was a little worried, but it seems like some people like it. Thanks for your review!

almostinsane- Thanks so much for your review!

* * *

"Why?" Aang's mind raced with answers, but for all he knew, they were just his own hopeful wishes. It had been Zuko that broke into his own nation's fort to save him. Or at least help him to escape. He would have called it saving if, in the end, Zuko hadn't tried to kill him. 

'I just don't understand. I don't understand him or anything he does. One day he's blasting fireballs the size of Appa at us, then the next he's risking his life to save mine. Although he probably just did it so that Zhao man wouldn't receive the credit for capturing me. That seems most likely. He seems so focused on capturing me, that I doubt he'd let anyone else take the glory away from him.'

Aang tossed the frozen frogs toward Katara and Sokka. Sokka was still suffering from his deliriums, since he was mumbling something about how rocks. Katara was looking worse than when he had left. But at least now, they have some medicine to fight the cold. Aang walked slowly away from the two siblings toward Appa's long, fuzzy tail to be alone with his thoughts.

'Either that or he was just planning to capture me after he helped me. I doubt he'd be trying to help me without their being someway to help himself. That's more like the self-absorbed, fuming Zuko I know.

'He's always so angry toward me. It's not like a did something to enrage him. And it's not my fault that I was captured. It's not like I asked to be. And it's not as if I begged him to help me either. It's his own fault.'

'All I wanted was for us to be friends. I wish he could see that. My friend Shinyu understood. He always knew what to say and do. Shinyu was one of my best friends. I just thought that if Zuko knew that I wasn't an enemy to all the fire benders, then maybe he'd see that we don't have to be enemies.'

'After what he did for me, I don't know if I can even fight him anymore. Ugh! Things would be a lot simpler if it hadn't been him. If it had been anyone else, the situation wouldn't be this complicated.'

'Before it never really mattered. I really didn't know him. But now, after all he's risked and put on the line for me…I feel like I owe him something more than just an apology. And friendship was always what I've wanted. I mean I'd want to be my friend. 1'

'Maybe he just needs some time and space. Some time to understand what occurred today. Everything happened so fast. Did he even realize what he was doing! He could have gotten into more trouble by helping me. Betraying his own nation to help me. He can't be all bad if he risked that much to save me.'

Aang buried his face into Appa's warm and comforting fur. He wanted nothing more than sleep away the thoughts that refused to leave his mind. Closing his eyes, Aang wished away the thoughts but was haunted by the images of Zuko laying on the ground. Why did he help him?

'Well duh, Aang. I am the Avatar. It's my duty to protect and preserve the peace. Phew. I doubt any of the other Avatars had this much trouble. It must have been real hard to keep the peace when there's no war!'

The war. It was all the war's fault! If the Fire Lord hadn't started it, then he wouldn't have master all four elements by the end of the summer. It didn't seem fair that the other Avatars had practically their whole lives to master the elements, while he had to master them all in just over a year.

'Then I have to save the whole from the Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko's father. I'm sure that will convince him to forget our rivalry and become friends. If nothing else, it'll just give him another reason to capture me. He already acts as if it's a matter of life or death if he captures me.'

'Hm. I can't believe he'd help me like that. He can't hate me that much if he helped me, right? Still it was pretty cool the way we fought off those fire nation guards. We'd be an invincible team. If only he consider being friends. It wouldn't hurt anything, except maybe his pride. After all, he is the heir to the fire nation throne. So technically we're enemies, if we going by today's rules. But one hundred years ago, I bet we would have been the best of friends.'

'Maybe he'll see that too. With a little time, I'm sure he'll come around. Zuko really can't be that bad if he helped me, even if it might have been for his own reasons. But who's to say we can't be friends? It's possible.'

* * *

1.That quote was used by Davis in Digimon 02. 

Also I couldn't remember what the name of Aang's friend was, so I kinda made it up. I'm hoping it's close to what I think I heard.

Well that's all. I really want to thank all the reviewers. You have no idea how much I appreciated all of your nice comments and encouragement.

ACChan


End file.
